Dachuggoth
Dachuggoth (dɒːkuːgɒθ), Dacothep, Hulghor, Fallen God of Many Faces, Hated One, Hilgor, the most powerful and deadly Yagathian god of destruction, hatred, power and evil deeds. He is described as having horns that can injure and slay anyone who dares to challenge him, long writhing tentacles with hooves that can snatch an entire mountain and shattering them into pieces, six arms stronger than any mortal and two hateful red eyes that look into any soul. Then Dachuggoth made himself the overlord of the Fallen Gods bringing about the destruction of many worlds and shattering the very fabric of space and time. His role in the Yagathian pantheon is being a force of pure evil and a force to be feared throughout the entire heavens. Dachuggoth tempts the Gods to sin and join his own legions and only the Master of Masters can expel him to the Dark Abyss for his punishment. Mythology Dachuggoth was mentioned on the Eshermekite Tablets and also throughout the ancient world as a malevolent and hateful deity. "He who is Dachuggoth was cast into the Dark Abyss by the Astral Masters and sealed away from the world of the living...He was bound in chains and tortured by the abyss fiends...This was the end of his madness as Dachuggoth tried to escape once again as the shadows held him down dragged the wicked god further down into the Dark Abyss...The calmness and tranquility were restored and also no more suffering came from the hated one..." That passage from the Eshermekite Tablets was a testament to the punishment for those who dare to question the power of the Master of Sanctity. Dachuggoth became a god of evil and was punished for his unspeakable actions towards the Universe and brought about the destruction of numerous worlds and vast cities of the Yagathian Empire. He led an unsuccessful revolt against the Eternal Master with his Fallen Gods and fought many Celestial Warriors back to the Outer Dimensions declaring victory over the Astral Masters. Then he was eventually defeated by an entire army of Celestial Warriors and thrown into the Dark Abyss sealed in by the Astral Masters after a long struggle. The Return and Defeat "Dachuggoth the wicked liar of the Outer Dimensions brings chaos and destruction to the great empires of the Yagathians from a small lie he made the fires of the Abyss of Darkness erupt into the once-powerful empire of the other side to collapse in a day..." The return of Dachuggoth was put to an end by the powers of the Eternal Master by a series of wars and rituals that lasted for a long time. He was eventually defeated by the Astral Masters and was then sealed away in the Great Abyss and was chained to the spires of his eternal prison. Dachuggoth the False Prophet Another legend mentioned that Dachuggoth was really a false prophet of the Yagathian Empire and waged a series of wars against the Astral Masters and was defeated. "Dachuggoth wages war against the Astral Masters to bring their throne down...The battle ensued as the Celestial Warriors launched their arrows at the fiend as he roared with fury..." The Astral Masters defeated Dachuggoth and imprisoned him in the Dark Abyss until he rises again and the army of Fallen Gods will reach into many legions before the next eclipse. This was one of many prophecies that the Yagathians predicted but never occurred according to the Eshermek Tablets. "The evil corrupt Dachuggoth was imprisoned by the Astral Masters forever...His deadly tongue and spewing hatred...His blasphemies are silenced by the constant shifting of the dark abyss he waits to escape from...Dachuggoth shall no longer destroy worlds with a blink of his eye nor seize the very essence of nature..." Final Imprisonment The battle between Dachuggoth, the Fallen Gods and the Astral Masters resulting in a terrible and destructive war destroying the part of the Universe and other sacred places. Regardless, the legend has been retold numerous times and the final battle was the Fallen Gods and the army of Celestial Warriors happened in another place called the Realms of the Unspeakable. Dachuggoth was finally sealed away from the Outer Dimensions by the Astral Masters his yelling was heard throughout the entire Universe as the inhabitants of the worlds trembled with fear of him escaping again. Later Influence on Mythology and Legends Dachuggoth has many epithets and also was known by many names throughout history and was written in books by Yagathian scholars and priests who wrote about his evil deeds as a warning to future generations. He was always a manipulative and evil force who was bent on chaos and destruction of the Outer Dimensions and those who never worship him as their own god. The influence of his legend might have been recorded by different cultures throughout the centuries and brought life to many myths and legends that were some way connected to him. Also, the scholars and writers recorded a hateful and destructive spirit that brought about the end of great civilizations and cultures that worshipped him as a false god. Egyptian Mythology Dacothep was a legendary Egyptian priest who was highly respected and feared by the local priests. He wasn't respected by his scribes who avoided his zealous and sometimes callous behavior. Dacothep was ultimately assassinated by his own apprentices who feared he would end up bringing down the whole Middle Kingdom. Legend has it that Dacothep returned from the afterlife to seek revenge on those who brought on his demise. However, Dacothep was also said to be a rather deviant man who took pleasure in sexually assaulting and torturing his female victims to death and leaving some of them to live as prostitutes on the streets. These acts gave him the epithet of the Bloodlust Priest and his cult lived on similar to Dachuggoth who be synonymous with his wicked and evil ways. Eventually, his reign of terror ended when the pharaoh ordered the guards to put him to death for his unspeakable and barbaric ways. Before he was put to death he swore to be resurrected again to bring wrath upon the world and by doing so he praised the dark forces. Asian Mythology Dachuggoth appeared in many records of Asian mythology including Chinese mythology as Lord Qian Huang or Hsüeh Ta-Shih (血大師) or "Blood Master" a legendary ruler who dwelled in a huge pagoda made from gold, ivory and human bones. He would kidnap women from all over the province making them as his servants and many brides so he can marry them to get status as a great leader and become the Emperor of the Han Dynasty. Lord Qian also made men his eunuchs, scribes, farmers, and advisers to give him an advantage over the authority of the province by manipulating them with his infinite wisdom which was very contentious and problematic. Then he would slaughter them if they did not do his bidding or he would slaughter them to become immortal by drinking their blood and also using their bones in rituals that were uncertain at the time of his reign. Eventually, Lord Qian was caught by the soldiers of the emperor and executed by being burned alive in front of a large crowd of families that he destroyed in his pursuit of immortality and greed. Before his execution, Lord Qian put a curse on the family of the Emperor and said he was going to return as a hawk to harass the people of the land until his anger and misery were appeased. Influence in European Mythology The Germanic tribes mentioned a gigantic demon they gave the name Helsguvr to and also other Germanic people called him Helzgurr. This was later found in records dating back to the 10th century A.D. to describe a demon of pestilence and greed. The people who saw Helzgar was struck blind by his hideous face. However, the connection between the two entities is similar because descriptions of the two are almost identical. The description of Der Hulguwer is how he can bring about discord and chaos. This was mentioned in the medieval manuscripts and wasn't discovered after the 19th century by a man named Hans Franz Weiszt, a German antique dealer who collected old literature. These alleged manuscripts were taken to Berlin today nobody knows exactly where they are and search for them numerous times. In 1958 before they vanished the manuscripts were translated from Eshermitic into German and this help shed light on the mysterious being. Gaulish Mythology A thousand years later skeletal remains of people were discovered in mass graves and burials dedicated to Vilgrunnos according to descriptions the remains were found in the burial ground and severed skulls were found in one pile. Almost each of these skeletons in the pits had cracks on the skulls and also they were bounded by the neck with ropes as a sacrifice to a deity. The bones were examined and some of them had evidence of being mutilated and thrown into the pit as an offering to Vilgrunnos and according to records written in Latin, this particular god was deformed and gruesome in appearance. "Vilgrunnos he who is worshipped by Gaul, and the priests, and with the meat offering, and to the others is the godhead of destruction...His body is deformed and made of all the bones and flesh of followers..." The famous anthropologist Neville W. Fenning wrote in his journal: "The abundance of skeletons in the pits were incomprehensible and repulsive to see...Some of the skulls of the sacrificed victims were shattered by blunt objects...I've never seen such a brutal site before in my life and I pray that it will be the last time..." Iberian Legend The legend of Duke Alonso Miguel de Veracruz or El Sanguinario, who was a 15th-century Spanish nobleman that became the subject of many stories throughout Spain. He was mentioned in numerous writings and also said that he sold his soul to Roujuego, an ancient god of death. Roujuego was also said to be the offspring of a nymph and a warlock and also practiced necromancy and sorcery on the dead. Also, he supposedly had numerous wives and illegitimate children with a hundred mistresses The Roujuego was mentioned in many writings and manuscripts throughout Spain and might have influenced legends that were taken to the New World. He was known as Sombragalo ("Dusk Rooster") in Portugal and the rest of the Iberian Peninsula as the El Rojuego. The Fight with the Quercian Order Dachuggoth was called Hulgaïre by the Quercian Order who sealed his spirit into a vault and trapping him until he escaped a hundred years later. He released a plague onto the inhabitants of Eau-du-Quércy. Dachuggoth was written down in the Book of Bestial Things as a huge relentless leader of darkness and hatred. He was described as being an obscene and monstrous entity that doesn't stop until he's satisfied with the damage he caused. Also, his appearance was that of a huge man with wings and spikes running down his back. The Modern Following The followers to the pagan god Hulgor are often considered a misguided and delusional attempt made by desperate Satanists who wants attention from the public and reaction from religious scholars who described it as a failed attempt to start a cult. Also, the critics are also skeptical about the authenticity of the pagan god being part of the pantheon of Germanic deities that was just made up to gain traction for their own shameless worship of demons and demonic entities. The Brethren of the Fallen The new religious movement called the Brethren of the Fallen was founded in 1924 by Alan L. Dennel. Their beliefs were that an all-powerful being called Hulghor will grant them unlimited treasures and immortality. However, the Cult of the Fallen tried to incite violence in the community by smashing holy images and setting churches on fire. The local police had to arrest the members as they terrorized the county and also the residents who were also beaten and left to die. However, things died down when the county decided to impose a curfew so no more attacks would happen. Category:Gods Category:Yagathians Category:Yagathian gods Category:Yagathian mythology Category:Omnipotent beings